


【海王骨科】 亚特兰蒂斯人从不原谅

by Fengxixi1994



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxixi1994/pseuds/Fengxixi1994





	【海王骨科】 亚特兰蒂斯人从不原谅

【海王骨科】 亚特兰蒂斯人从不原谅

Arthur X Orm  
夹了一点私设，强迫症考据癖逻辑不通就不能写文星人，靠私设如山脑补全《海王》里未言明之处，不喜勿喷

1.

“Vulko，你可以带我去救他吗？”  
“Prince Orm，我的小王子，现在还不是时候。”  
“要等到什么时候？我听说，陆地上的人非常残暴，一想到哥哥在受苦，我就忍不住流下眼泪。”  
“等到你足够强大。你还没有准备好。”  
……

又做梦了。  
Orm缓缓睁开双眼，微微扭动一下脖子，沉重的镣铐激起阵阵水波。  
Orm自嘲地苦笑了。波塞冬在上，当初用五环枷锁束缚住Arthur之时，可从没想过自己也会落到这种窘境。

“带下去，但是要让他看到好戏。”Vulko对士兵如是说。  
Orm带着释怀、绝望、愉悦、满足、不忿与悲凉的笑意转身，他听见背后山呼万岁的浪潮，犹如那天火之环王族决斗现场的重现。他听到了他的亲师、他的母亲、他的部下、他青梅竹马的未婚妻的声音，然而这次他们欢呼着另一个名字——Authur，他的亲生哥哥。  
亚特兰蒂斯王族的寝宫划成了临时的囚牢，如何处置亚特兰蒂斯的前任国王，曾经的海洋领主，成了一道难题。  
“仁慈不是我们的传统。杀了我。”Orm不止一次这样对Arthur说，说得多了，Arthur也就当他在赌气撒娇。“我只想阻止战争，并不想当你们亚特兰蒂斯的王。”Arthur抱怨，然后被母亲笑着以指封唇：“Arthur，是‘我们’的亚特兰蒂斯。”母亲对着那个傻大个总是抱着前所未有的耐心：“你是两个世界的连接，陆地与海洋之子——你是当之无愧的王。”  
Orm总是扭过头去，懒得看这幅母慈子孝的戏码。因为上面有个混血哥哥而不够名正言顺，多少次自己因根基不稳而辗转反侧夜不能寐——自己渴望的王权竟被那个意气风发的愚蠢哥哥嗤之以鼻。  
那你、为什么、还要来，抢走我的一切？

“他是个half breed，但是个明君。”  
当初即使大难临头，Vulko依然嘴硬地如此评价。  
明君？  
从幼年一直接受最高级的格斗训练，学习政客的政治技巧，以成为一个有野心的铁腕政治家和帝王为目标，没有一日获得放松。亚特兰蒂斯功夫八段武师、珊瑚心勋章战斗英雄、ECA马拉松冠军、五次获得无敌三叉戟冠军，天生是亚特兰蒂斯最好的战士、竞技场的宠儿。手持父亲奥瓦克斯王的三叉戟的Orm，除了海上那一役，生平未尝败绩。

 

父王曾经教导过，凡是战斗和与战斗有关的事情，都必须付出汗水、苦力和劳动才能实现，所以王者必然要比那些平平安安祈求波塞冬扶弱济贫的人要付出更多的气力。因此自己劳碌终日片刻不曾懈怠。

这样的自己，比不上每日在陆地酒馆中烂醉如泥的大哥？  
呵，事实证明，父王错了。

原来这世界真的是王权天授。  
哥哥便是生而为王的那个人。  
他不是野种，他是奇迹。  
所以他能和卡拉森沟通，所以他能使用神圣三叉戟，所以他能支配海洋，所以他能号令整个亚特兰蒂斯。  
所以我输了。

很奇妙，自幼心高气傲的自己，其实并没有他们以为的那么不能接受。  
忘记有多少年，没有过过这样的日子。放下身上的担子，放下一切的烦恼和忧虑，什么都不用思索，每日都可以见到母亲和哥哥陪在身边，只需浑浑噩噩地度过尴尬余生，这很好。

然而与生俱来的喜怒不言于色让母亲和兄长很担心，当然也可能是哥哥早已为了处理政事焦头烂额。哥哥将朝务丢给亚特兰娜女王，带着他到陆地走了很多地方，吃了很多美食，喝了很多美酒，看了很多风景。像是为了补偿童年缺失的快乐，Orm很喜欢看童话故事，也看到了很多有趣的陆地传说。像湄拉通过匹诺曹的连环画悟出Authur装模作样的本质一样，也正是一本儿童连环画让Orm想通了一切。  
《亚瑟王与圆桌武士》。  
亚瑟王为什么能拔起石中剑，Arthur就为什么能够拿起神圣三叉戟。  
生而为王，命中注定，不可强求。  
看过了陆地美丽的风景，Orm不再想毁灭它。原来根深蒂固的憎恨，只是源于不曾了解。

见识过了远方，Orm不愿再被圈禁，于是比照律法被放逐到陆地，毗邻着母亲，在海滨灯塔边过着逍遥平淡的生活。  
直到那一天，酩酊大醉的哥哥闯进家门，粗暴地占有了自己。

亚特兰蒂斯人从不原谅。

2.

被神圣三叉戟承认的KING便是海洋领主，被能对所有亚特兰蒂斯人发号施令，拥有操控大海的力量，可以掀起风浪，制造海啸，还可以释放电流。  
最后一点，不要问Orm怎么知道的。

在被蹂躏了整夜后，Arthur于酒醒后哭着求弟弟原谅他犯下的罪行。Arthur承认他做错了事，只是受到的刺激太大——原来他刚刚才知道自己一直被视为人生导师的Vulko玩弄于股掌之上。  
从火之环比武到沙漠寻宝，兄弟二人的争斗一切都是源于Vulko的设计，甚至导致女王被献祭的告密者也是Vulko，他操控了一切。  
Orm几乎要气笑了，难为这个天真蠢笨永远记不住重要信息的傻哥哥，竟然也能通过蛛丝马迹发现真相——只是自己付出的代价未免也太惨了点。  
天知道从哥哥入境被捕他便隐隐察觉不对劲，Vulko自导自演了一场入侵者Arthur的暴露和被捕，不过是为了顺水推舟促成火之环比武的盛典。年少气盛的自己从小被Vulko灌输王位不稳的思想，迫不及待地想通过王者决斗光明正大地在子民面前证明，自己比皇长子更适合统治亚特兰蒂斯！而这反而昭告天下向世人证明了兄长是有继承权的，并表示自己认可他夺权的方式与合理性。  
而后来于落败幽禁中才渐渐想明白，不论是统一七国还是王者决斗，都是为了试图巩固威信，证明自己的强大。而一切的不自信的源头，还不是自己和哥哥忠诚的“人生导师”潜移默化赐予的么？成王败寇愿赌服输，他自以为是的成全，自始至终不过是一场骗局。  
至于母亲被献祭的告密者，这个倒是真的没有想到……不过，当初母亲无意间告诉自己还有个哥哥的时候，自己确实只告诉了Vulko一个人……  
Vulko或许曾经想扶持头脑简单的Arthur上王位，自己垂帘摄政，只不过他过于低估Arthur了。哥哥虽然耳根子软，却并不是可以任人摆布的人，这一点自己早就知道。Vulko和Mera设局下药企图让迟迟不肯立后的Arthur就范，却被Arthur识破反击，并用异能从Vulko口中得知了许多不为人知的真相。  
强撑着让卫兵逮捕收押二人后，颠覆人生观的真相与酒精和催情药一同摧毁了Arthur的神智。母亲和父亲去环游世界不知在哪个角落，他只想去唯一能让他感到安全的地方。于是当他破门而入，看到赤裸的Orm犹如温顺小兽般睡得香甜时，他犯下了不可饶恕之错。

Arthur记不清细节了。  
药物扭曲了他的神智，将脑浆搅成一片浆糊。他看到自己挽着弟弟的膝窝，一下一下用力挺弄着，骄傲高贵的弟弟仰起美丽的头颅，面色潮红，从不可置信的表情变成惊惶哀求，眼泪像珍珠一样涌出，又被自己着迷地舔掉。  
他控制不住地从胸口的凸起一路从腰肢往下摸，直到揉捏着白嫩的臀瓣，着迷地看着它在指缝中挤出各种形状，那里摸起来有些湿润，越靠近中间越能感觉到湿答答黏糊糊的液体，那些液体全部是自己艹出来的，将大腿根下的床单洇出一片深色的痕迹。骨节分明的大手摸向微鼓的小腹，里面灌满了自己灼热的精华，是想成为海后的Mera无比渴望的东西。  
“给你，都给你，弟弟。”Arthur喃喃道：“如果亚特兰蒂斯需要一位继承人，也只能由你来分娩。”

因为母亲的背叛，Orm对于交合有种本能的厌倦。说来可笑，他并未有过性事，而且曾经是打算留待大婚后再和湄拉履行。因此向来未经人事的秘处被兄长粗长的阴茎再一次狠狠凿到最深处，Orm的脑子一下子炸了。身体里的异物感非常强烈，勾勒出青筋跳动的轮廓，他的性器也在随着哥哥顶弄的动作，在哥哥强壮的小腹上上下摩擦，带来一阵无法言喻的快感。Orm急促的喘着气，爽翻了的快感一下子从鼠蹊传到尾椎、脊椎，涌向脑仁儿，心脏剧烈鼓噪着。他一口咬向兄长的肩膀，下身已经控制不住的痉挛了起来，又被Arthur猛然加剧的顶弄操得话都说不全。

“Orm，你知道么。什么撒哈拉寻宝，什么西西里迷踪，全是骗子！”正在弟弟身上施虐的Arthur突然很大地抽泣了一声：“我们走过的路线，Vulko和Mera早就走过了一遍！Mera那女人还假装恭维，其实早就做好了我不知道Ｒｏｍｕｌｕｓ是罗马建国者依然能引导我去地心藏海的方案，我们兄弟二人不过恬为他的棋子罢了。”  
虽然下身在剧痛和灭顶快感间徘徊，Orm在愤怒错愕中竟然克制不住想笑。七海之主，亚特兰蒂斯之王的哥哥，此时沮丧得犹如被遗弃的蠢萌小狗。他情不自禁地想伸手摸一摸哥哥的脸，又被骤然加剧的操弄卷入了欲望的浪潮。

3.

Arthur停下来，指尖轻挥两下，便有鱼轻轻亲吻他的指尖。一只巨大的海兽游过来，温顺地停在他们的足下。  
“我们伟大的王又在和他的小可爱们说话。”Orm冷笑一声。  
“I DON’T talk to fish.”没有回头，Orm只能看见他涨红的耳尖。  
Arthur确实不会与鱼类说话，这是由于鱼类的大脑结构十分简陋，根本无法与人交流，他实际上是通过别的方式控制海洋生物的行为。  
Orm嘲讽道：“吾王，你又要带我去哪里。”  
天知道他几乎事事顺遂因此格外天真烂漫憨厚愚蠢的哥哥，为什么会在自己表示绝不原谅之后突然黑化了。他带着自己向地心藏海一路奔波，对自己的谩骂充耳不闻百依百顺，只有一条，每日的欢好是绝不能免的。而他那些稀奇古怪的异能，也在交欢中把亚特兰蒂斯的前国王弄得死去活来。天知道他怎么连电都能操控！他是电鳗吗？

“弟弟，你有没有想过，为什么普通士兵不能在陆地呼吸而王族可以，为什么除了亚特兰王只有我能与卡拉森沟通，为什么这把big fork可以号令大海。”Arthur转过身沉声道。“在我年幼不多的记忆中，亚特兰娜用玩偶和叉子为我讲述三叉戟的传说。一切的秘密都是源于——振荡。”

他向Orm描述了一些匪夷所思的事情。

Arthur之所以通晓水族的语言是他天生掌握了水族的思维频率，并可以进行振荡控制与麻痹。三叉戟其实是波塞冬钢铁锻造的增幅音叉，通过声频共振可以制造地震、海啸、龙卷风与雷电。  
“你应该是最了解的，理论上，我可以控制所有水族。例如我昨天命令你自己分开大腿把我吞进去，揪着自己的乳头送到我的嘴里，就是运用了思维同频这个原理。”  
Orm僵硬地瑟缩了一下，邪恶的话语让他一阵颤抖。  
“现在，我要去的地方记录着上古时代种族存续的秘密，或许它可以教你学会如何振荡。我希望你能在入口等着我。如果我死了，我会把王位还给你。”  
Orm眼睁睁看着他纵身跃入从未有人踏足过的海底星河深处，心脏犹如被三叉戟刺破般剧痛起来。

不，Arthur，你永远也不会知道。

小时候我听到的故事，无一不是讲述陆地种族是如何将恐惧强加到我们族人身上的。当知道自己还有个哥哥被困在那里，我流下了眼泪，年复一年，我请求近卫队去营救你，带你回家，但是他们拒绝冒险踏上这片土地。那就是我急于登上王位的原因，我要率领远征军，亲自来找你。  
因为我爱你，如世间所有兄弟一样爱你。  
Vulko偷偷去看过你，他说你恪守王室精神，善良，正直，仁爱，忠诚，有礼，有一头太阳般耀眼的金发和苍蓝的眼眸，面貌俊美干净，强壮的身躯能轻易使女性心醉。  
直到母亲被处决，直到父亲为了拯救被陆上人所残害的子民而被杀，愤怒夺去了我的理智。  
直到我登上王位，从秘密文件中得知千百年来失落的真相。亚特兰蒂斯的分裂、停滞和衰落是因为停止了扩张，唯有通过对陆地人类的战争来重新团结七国，才能复兴亚特兰蒂斯。  
直到得知我最信赖的谋臣的背叛，我如师如父的Vulko一直在教导你武艺，只为了从我手上夺权。  
直到我从小一起长大，为母亲所教导的未婚妻在天下人面前带走了你，赐予我一场万众瞩目的奇耻大辱。  
我不再去爱人，以免失去的时候痛苦万分。这种禁锢成为感情上的坚若磐石。哥哥，你要为我的薄情负起责任。

亚特兰蒂斯不会哭泣，因为眼泪总是被海水带走。  
【我一直很想见你，告诉你你并不孤单】  
【我真的不想杀你，我给你一次机会，离开这里，再也不许回来亚特兰蒂斯。】  
这是我对你最初和最后的爱，已经如泡沫般消失在海浪里了。

【番外·电击PLAY】

地心藏海

山洞的石床上，Orm浑身瘫软地看向山洞顶，眼神没有焦距，喉咙间压抑着凌乱破碎的呻吟。他浑身赤裸，四肢大开，强壮的手腕和脚腕被连在山壁上的锁链扣得结结实实。胸前的肉粒被精巧的金色夹子钳得充血挺立，胸膛上布满鲜红肿胀的鞭痕。腰腹间覆着光华四溢价值连城的薄纱，隐隐绰绰透出臀缝腿根密密麻麻的青紫。分到极限的双腿间埋着一颗金色的头颅，耸动着发出啧啧吮吸的黏腻水声，似乎正在爱不释手地品尝美味佳肴。

不知被做了什么，Orm猛地一阵颤栗，双眼翻白，口中嗬嗬地喘气，连脚趾都难耐地蜷起。

趴在他身上施虐的男人似乎感受到了他的煎熬已经濒临极限，不紧不慢地吐出口中的东西，抽出在花穴软肉上恶意掐拧的手指，将横流的汁液随手拭在Orm紧实的小腹上。不等Orm松一口气，又残酷地说出了令他下意识颤抖的话语：“这就受不了了，弟弟？”

Orm微微瑟缩了一下，神智在极端的痛苦与快感中渐渐回笼。他涣散的眼神终于聚焦在眼前冷酷微笑的人身上——那是亚特兰蒂斯的王者，统治七海的海洋领主，Arthur，他的亲哥哥。

——————————  
隐于海底风暴正中的地心藏海曾是失落的国度，鲜为人知的神秘领域。而现在，这块与世隔绝的净土成了国王关押秘密爱人的囚牢。

Arthur在领悟出振荡的遗传密码后，根据遗迹古籍的指引，带着Orm前往海底星河，试图寻找教会弟弟vibrate和control的秘诀。海沟之行几乎要了他的命，然而在他九死一生从海底星河中脱身，Orm却并未如约在海沟边等候。当他费尽精力回到王都，发现Orm代理他摄政，并将亚特兰蒂斯的朝政处理得井井有条。  
拖着伤痕累累的身体，Arthur抱着使命未达的懊恼羞愧和久别重逢的满腔欢喜来到寝宫，准备给最爱的弟弟一个惊喜，迎接他的，却是赤裸的Orm和Mera在王榻上翻滚纠缠的样子。

整个皇宫在雷霆之怒下瑟瑟发抖，七海之主的妒火足以席卷整个海域。  
“Orm，这次，你真的惹毛我了。”归来的王者冷冷道。  
——————————

湿热的舌头贴上了胸膛的鞭痕，暧昧地舔舐游走着。有趣地拨弄着金色夹子下涨成两倍有余的乳晕，胸口的肉粒在蹂躏中悄然挺立。Arthur指间飞舞的蓝紫电流跳跃着妖艳淫靡的色泽。而每当电火花落到乳头上夹着的金属夹子上，便会收获妖媚的痛叫与呻吟。  
Orm英俊的面庞涨得通红，仿佛上等亚历山大青金石的眼眸衔满了泪水，哀求地望着Arthur，却只能激起兄长更多的施虐欲。  
海底星河是整个海洋世界最古老神秘的所在，记载着千万年来亚特兰蒂斯失落文明的传承。Arthur没有找到如何传授领悟振荡的秘密，却意外掌握了很多种方法，足以好好教训他不省心的弟弟。

Arthur直起身，用这些天折磨得Orm欲仙欲死的凶器轻轻拍打弟弟的脸颊，苍蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，兴致勃勃似笑非笑地说：“Ormi，你知道深海有种蓝纹鱼会互相攻击，落败的便收回雄蕊变为雌鱼，被迫怀孕生小鱼吗？”

Orm的眼睛瞪大了，他当然听过流传在亚特兰蒂斯的古老而隐秘的传说，可、可那不只是离奇诡异的传说吗？哥哥在秘境究竟找到了什么？？恐惧、屈辱和痛楚让他终于忍不住哽咽着求饶：“不……别这样对我……哥哥，我错了……别这样……我没有，没有和她……我是被陷害的！……”

回答他的是毫不留情捅进肠道的滚烫巨大的肉刃。  
与往日的欢爱不同的是，凶器精准地碾压到了刚才备受兄长手指折磨的那一块软肉上，并毫不客气地对准那柔嫩娇贵的地方猛烈攻击着。那处稍微被碰触都不可忍受，何况是被如此凶狠地钻凿。Orm畏惧到不敢呼吸，连小腿肚都颤抖不已。更可怕的是，在兄长反复的折磨碾压下，体内不了解的地方竟渐渐被打开，有种被顶到了胃部想要呕吐的感觉。  
快感强烈到可怕，Orm控制不住地扭动着屁股想要逃避，却被不耐烦的Arthur凶狠地拍击在臀肉上，带的内部猛然被挤压，Orm噙着泪惊恐地瞪大眼睛，下巴高高仰起却发不出声音——几乎在被狠狠撞开的一瞬间，Orm便浑身痉挛地到达了高潮。

“真是惹人怜爱啊，Ormi。”Arthur放缓了攻势，享受被主动包裹吮吸的快感，似笑非笑地赞叹：“别急，还早着呢。”Arthur几乎全根拔出又缓缓挺进，角度却轻微地变了，粗大的龟头沿着碾磨凿开的缝隙，顶到了一片肥厚的通道上。

从未被造访过的秘处被毫不留情地撑开，迸发出难以忍受的酥麻酸软和瘙痒，Orm有种灵魂都被挠到的焦渴感觉，他的脖颈和胸膛都泛起淫靡的嫣红，压抑地悲鸣从喉咙间迸发，乳头可怜兮兮地颤抖着。  
“不……别……啊……哥哥……求求你……不要……啊……太、太……呜呜呜……”Orm疯狂地摇头喘息着，涕泪横流口齿不清地哀求着，哭得像个孩子一般。  
“似乎你已经知道会发生什么了呢？”Arthur可惜地摇摇头，接着露出Orm从未见过的狰狞笑意：“可惜这次，我可不会再手下留情。”  
话音未落，凶器直直地艹开了圣洁处女地的神秘肉壁，狠狠操进不为人知狭小甬道的最深处，开始狂风暴雨般的抽插。  
火辣辣的激痛中有种难以形容的麻痹快感迅速蔓延到全身，犹如过电般，大股的液体喷发出来，沾湿了两人的下体。Orm的意识开始模糊，在记忆中，他僵直了身子浑身颤抖，拼命摇晃着屁股躲闪着哭泣呻吟求饶。他不记得自己说什么了，似乎因为不肯为他诞下亚特兰蒂斯的小王子而惹恼了他曾经憨厚可亲的哥哥。他被解开了锁链，在思维同频控制下被迫将滚烫的凶器纳入体内，甚至主动挺起胸膛接受兄长唇齿肆无忌惮的惩罚。被插得泥泞不堪的下体堆积着尖锐酸胀的快感，他被摆出了各种意想不到的羞耻姿势，被用各种方式折磨爱抚。最后的最后，身体内部的软肉之处在被攻击之余，铃口也遭受了细小电击的惩罚。这让他彻底崩溃了，早已射不出任何东西的自己被哥哥抱着双腿，以小孩把尿一样的姿势喷射出了清亮的尿液。

剧烈的痉挛终于绞出了施虐者的精华。Arthur细细体味着将紧致柔嫩的甬道灌满的高潮余韵，咬了一口把头无力歪向一边的Orm的耳垂，面无表情地轻声道：“除了做我继承人的母亲，你没有其他选择，弟弟。”

 

孕期play

“陛下，恕罪臣直言。您便如典籍中所述的强而愚者。”  
“什么？”Arthur的眉头皱得像粗糙的藤壶。  
“……正如比米尼篆函中所云：弱而愚者，不知谁看得起他看不起他；弱而智者，最在乎谁看得起他看不起他；强而愚者，以为谁都看得起他；强而智者，无所谓别人看得起他看不起他。我对此深信不疑。”Vulko端坐于囚牢中侃侃而谈，清癯的脸上隐匿着一抹意味深长的笑，“说实话，帝王之决策的不过取决于臣子反馈给他的信息，总跳脱不出他人的掌控——我是说，即使强而愚者侥幸当上了君主，如果没有智者的帮助，他也会壮志难酬，希望落空。正如你需要我，为您……”  
“够了！”Arthur强忍着怒气怫然而去，同这位老谋深算的臣子过招的过程总令他恼羞成怒。  
在寝宫入口沉吟半晌，Arthur足下一蹬，调转了一个方向。  
遨游在亿万星辰间的鱼群仿佛灵动候鸟，飞掠过艳丽珊瑚礁的林梢。精壮的躯体破水而出，殷勤包裹肉体的温暖水流一寸寸退去。疏朗月光如银色薄纱，温柔地笼在蜿蜒海岸与陡峭崖壁上。  
他最想见，也最不敢见的人，正躲藏在此间筑起的洞穴中。每每当欲念大张旗鼓地战胜理智，Arthur总要披上诡谲的面具，正道的外衣，来到放逐之地窥视。即便是堂堂七海之主，也不能不害怕来自于亲生弟弟的冷漠和敌视。  
得知亲眼目睹的Orm与Mera的“情事”不过一场乌龙后，七海之主是尴尬而狼狈的。当上脑的精虫终于全部射进身下血脉相连的美好肉体，面对被迫怀上后代，绝望而屈辱的纯血皇族刻骨仇恨的眼神，Arthur的沮丧和慌乱浇熄了怒火与窃喜，打算好好调教爱人重振兄纲的勇气也烟消云散。  
他慌不择路地逃了。把伤痕累累、被彻底艹开内腔、下身灌满精液的弟弟独自丢在了放逐之地。

他本打算如以往一样，悄悄看一眼就走的。内外交困的朝政让他精疲力竭，总是在痛苦与烦闷的边缘步履蹒跚。只有这里，才能平复他重重压力下无法遏制的焦躁不安。  
然而只这一眼，却在心里翻起了滔天巨浪。

波塞冬在上，他高傲的、禁欲的、甜美的Orm，此刻竟然在做春梦。  
因为腹部愈发圆润带来的负担，曾经的海洋领主是皱着眉躬身睡着的。被身体里爬出的焦渴欲念折磨着，汗湿的金色额发覆住颤动的睫羽，苍白脖颈和胸口都泛着情色的潮红，Orm于睡梦中难耐地磨蹭着宽松长袍下的光裸双腿，喉间呢喃着含糊又沙哑的呻吟。  
“A、Arthur……”  
下身几乎立刻就硬了。  
寂寥长夜里欲火忍成像海洋的香气，又像深邃星空的芬芳，Arthur从灵魂中感到一阵颤栗与瘙痒。他艰难地屏息朝Orm走去，魂不守舍地害怕惊扰了这一场美梦。  
Arthur慢慢地掀起长袍，那下面不着寸缕。犹如创世神最得意之作的修长双腿肆意地裸露着。唯一的下裳早已在上一场激烈的性事中被撕毁殆尽。轻轻地伏身上去，小心地避开孕育着整个海底王国最尊贵继承人的腰腹，被情欲轻易调动了官能的下体湿润而柔软，手指轻易地抽插开来，带出晶莹的丝状粘液。  
Orm宛如纯真的小兽，迷蒙地睁开湿漉漉的眼睛。眼中是难得的渴望，和索需。  
暧昧的气氛令Arthur眩晕，他不太能理解为什么素来高傲的弟弟会乖顺地贴着他的颈窝，肌理分明的滚烫肉体磨蹭着硬到爆炸的下身，唇舌间吞吐着模糊的语调和上扬的尾音。但这并不妨碍他顺从内心的旨意。  
或许在床上蹂躏伴侣是雄性的本能。  
Orm瘫软着身体，间或着倒抽一口气，那是硬挺的乳尖被偷拧激出的惊喘。Arthur在他私处来回摩擦撩拨的火热昂扬，时而挤进瑟缩不安不断翕合的入口处徘徊研磨，却并不如他所愿地插入。Orm痒得挺起腰哆嗦着去磨蹭兄长，下身汨汨流出暗示已准备充分的淫液，讨好地邀请和等待着。被欲望煎熬媚声求欢的撩人模样，让Arthur再也把持不住，轻轻地将大着肚子的弟弟翻转过来，提着腰缓缓顶入。灼热的坚硬烫得Orm低呼一声，在哥哥身下簌簌颤抖不休，只能张着嘴剧烈抽气。

被Orm嫩滑的小穴紧紧包裹的刺激，让Arthur兴奋得差点长驱直入一捅到底。竭力忍耐着欲望，磨咬着他的脖颈口齿不清道：“……放松些……乖，你夹得我太紧。”  
神志不清的Orm气都不敢深喘，只能颤声道：“不行…哥哥…啊……”  
“别怕……”Arthur兴奋得有点抽风，他一手玩弄着乳粒，一手揉捏着交合处安抚：“…放松……”屏息承受兄长怒张的性器缓慢而强硬地侵入，Orm眼前一片空白，腿根不停地哆嗦着，抽搐着呻吟：“太粗了……”欲望越积越高却找不到出口，他神智迷乱含混不清地呜咽着，开始扭腰往那高热的地方挺动，怀孕后愈发敏感柔软的肉体渴望一场征服和碾压，乞求强有力地贯穿。Arthur被快感逼出一身热汗，忍耐着用下体顶进去缓慢碾压、旋转，挤出黏腻的水声。Orm适应之后，胀痛感逐渐消失，取而代之的是一种似痛非痛，似痒非痒的酥麻。曾经的海洋之王迷乱地扭动着，渴望更激烈的欢爱，下体却被粗大的阴茎死死钉住动弹不得，被兄长饶有趣味地缓慢抽插着，只觉百爪挠心，难耐得快要发疯。可是无论他怎么哀求，他那恶劣、粗鲁、无礼、霸道的哥哥依然不肯痛快地满足他。Arthur只是慢悠悠地摩挲着他的王后敏感的腿根，用柔软的舌尖在奶头上不紧不慢地刮搔着，抬起一条腿架在手肘上，小心翼翼的钳制住他悬空的腿小幅度抽插，撩拨出无助的闷哼和甜腻的呻吟。  
Orm不断溢出生理性的泪水，哆嗦得几乎扶不住哥哥的肩膀。满屋子都是淫靡的水声，色情的肉体碰撞声，和他犹如快要死去的呻吟声。最终，男人低吼一声，用力将Orm的屁股狠狠摁在自己的胯部磨了几圈，避开生殖腔，将热烫浓稠的精液一波一波射进结实美妙的肠道深处。  
Orm被烫得浑身一颤，痉挛着喷出浊液，胸前的乳珠也喷射出一股甜美的乳汁。这种缓慢而持续到达高潮的剧烈刺激让他两眼失神。兄长虔诚地将乳首含进嘴中吮吸着，丝毫不理会在身下抖如筛糠的猎物。  
“YOU NEED ME.”男人深深地看着他。  
“You want me.”男人轻轻地吻了他。


End file.
